Dating advice?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Mycroft comes to John to discuss a very delicate matter which he believes John can help with, but the doctor doesn't see why. Hints of JOHNLOCK and MYSTRADE. One-shot enjoy :)


_John Watson-_

I know Mycroft can be weird sometimes but he's acting really strange today. He came to 221B about an hour ago but an hour later and he's still inside. I watch as Mycroft sits on the end of the couch with his dry umbrella lying obediently by his side while he nervously plays with his hands. Of course I asked him what was wrong but he said nothing was, so I left him be. I offered him a cup of coffee but he coldly rejected.

"Um, you know Mycroft if you came here for Sherlock he's actually down the lab at the moment..." I tried to say before he cut me off.

"Yes, thank you good doctor, but I am well that my brother is not present. Actually that's one of the reasons I came at this time" Mycroft mumbled looking down at his hands.

I had no idea what he was talking about, "What do you mean at this time? Is there something you want to ask me?" I tried to confront him without being to unpleasant.

"I want to talk about something of a delicate matter, but I wanted to talk to you because I know how my dear younger brother would react." Mycroft bluntly replied with his usual vexing smile.

I decided to take a sit next to him as it sounded like something important, but I still had no idea what sort of delicate matter this could be that had anything to do with me. "So what is it then?" I asked Mycroft who was staring right into my eyes.

"Well" was all that Mycroft could say before his face shot into a shade of dark velvet. God, was the sturdy Mycroft I knew for so long who never showed a bit of emotion actually blushing. This must be a very delicate matter in deed. "Umm, well. I thought that you could help me with some...well...feelings I'm having about someone" Mycroft finally managed to cough up but his face was still blood red.

I leant back, slightly relieved but also surprised that someone would ever ask me for...well...dating advice. "I'm glad you're finally getting to know people Mycroft. Well, who is she? Name the lucky girl" I asked quite enthusiastically. Mycroft suddenly shot out of his position and ran to the other side of the room with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" I tried to calm him down but Mycroft just became a helpless wreck; storming the widths of the living room holding his loyal umbrella in his hands. "If you can't tell me who she is then I can't really help you" I tried to bring him back to topic but that just seemed to make things worse.

Mycroft finally stopped his angry march and pulled up his head to face me, "You see John, it's not a her...it's a him." Then the tall man suddenly fell to his knees, while I sat on couch and watched him melt down. "Oh John. It's Lestrade. The Lestrade you've known for so long. I think I'm in love with him" he covered his face with his hands and continued to melt down in tears.

Come to think of it, this is probably the first time I've seen Mycroft cry. I felt sorry for him of course but what could I do to help...I'm not gay. Wait a minute! "Mycroft you said earlier you wanted to talk to me about this because you thought I could help you. Why did you think I could help you?" I stood up now starting to get slightly annoyed at him.

His glistening eyes finally met mine and he managed a few words, "You and Sherlock are together, aren't you?" I suddenly felt my body freeze.

"No. For the last time I am not gay!" I shouted at the top of my voice which was the last thing I said before I spotted a figure at the doorway from the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure about that John?" a husky familiar voice came from the door. I span myself around only to find myself facing Sherlock. His eyes were set on mine as he strained a smile across his face which made me shiver. Before I knew it the great Sherlock Holmes had his lips pressed against mine and his hands were wrapped around my back. I tried to push away but his lips were just too soft, I kissed him back now pushing my own tongue inside the detective's mouth.

Sherlock's hands soon reached the inside of my shirt and were making their way down to my trousers but that's where he stopped. We broke away to meet each other's red faces, both of us still gasping for air, then are eyes shot in the same direction. Our gaze feel upon Mycroft who was sat crossed legged on the floor with his mouth wide open, "So you _do_ have that kind of relationship then?" Mycroft asked still shocked. Shit. I forgot all about him and by the look on Sherlock's face so did he.

The three of us exchanged rapid looks but we didn't leave our posts, what was I supposed to do now? The awkward silence was saved by the sound of familiar footsteps walking up the stairs, I decided to make the most of it, "Yes, what is it Mrs Hudson? Have we been making too much noise?" I tried to ask in the most casual way possible.

"No, you haven't been making too much noise. I just wanted to remind you that Lestrade has been sitting downstairs patiently waiting for your presence for quite a while now" Mrs Hudson called from the other side of the hallway.

Then a different voice came from downstairs, "That's quite alright Mrs Hudson. I think I can wait another few minutes, after all I was rather enjoying myself"


End file.
